Harry Potter Haunted By His Past
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry leaves to Ohio to hideout in attempt to have the chance of a normal childhood when he meets the love of his life, Kurt Hummel, will he return to him after fate tries to keep them from being together?


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 3018

Title: Harry Potter Haunted By His Past

Note: AU! Also timeline change- I need phones/texting in this crossover.

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

[Category] Harry Potter/Glee Crossover

* * *

Harry was sick of it, he had decided he was done with all of it and was moving away to Lima, Ohio. He had enrolled in a private school, called Dalton Academy. He soon realised the school had a stuffy atmosphere and felt like Hogwarts. The students were all rich snobs that reminded him too much of Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherin house. He stuck it out for a while before he met Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel was part of the McKinley High Glee Club; who had snuck into the school to spy on the Dalton Warblers. Harry found his innocence adorable, and it was clear that Kurt didn't belong in Dalton. This just made him all the more attractive to Harry. He was used to guys like Draco Malfoy or Blaine Anderson, who oozed sex-appeal, but also knew it, and wasn't above using their looks to get what they wanted.

Nobody would ever have guessed that Harry Potter would love Glee, and that he would be a reasonably good singer as well. But since Harry had the chance to appreciate things most people took for granted, he became in love with the arts, and also became the number one fan of none other than Kurt Hummel himself, the one who tried to sneak into a prep school.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter," he said to the boy.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he replied, holding out his for the other to shake.

"Oh, I know exactly who you are," Harry said with a grin.

"You do?" he replied blushing bright scarlet.

"Of course, you are the star of New Directions," Harry responded, watching his face.

"Wow, I didn't know I was famous," he replied with a sweet smile.

"I follow the Glee clubs, a bit of an amateur enthusiast one can say," Harry explained.

"Then why aren't you a Warbler?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Harry laughed. "I reckon I'm not good enough for that bunch," he said grinning.

"Well, I should go," Kurt said, looking at Harry as if asking for a reason to stay.

"I will see you again, Kurt," Harry said smiling at him. Kurt just nodded, left speechless.

Harry had gotten a phone, and he managed to keep in touch with Hermione and hear about what was happening in their lives. He refused to hear anything about Voldemort or Death Eaters, but allowed them to complain about school and tell them all the personal gossip about what was going on with his friends.

_I really like Kurt, Herm. I feel like I want to move over to the public school to be closer to him. _

His phone buzzed and he felt annoyed at his friends response:

_Never forget what you are, the rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you._

He groaned out loud, ignored her advice and decided to enroll in McKinley High. His phone buzzed again, and he wondered who it was.

_Hi :) _

It clearly wasn't Hermione, she wasn't that into emoticons.

_I got your number from your friend Blaine, I hope you don't mind. It's Kurt. :)_

He found himself giddy as he typed his response.

_Coffee, later? ;) _

The response was instant.

_Sounds good :)_

* * *

He wanted to keep the transfer a surprise, but when he met with Kurt he was wearing skinny blue jeans and a button up emerald green shirt (Hermione had insisted it brings out his eyes; while Ron said he looked like a Slytherin). He walked over to Kurt with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see him every day at school. "Let's get coffee?" Harry said, giving Kurt a hand out of his seat. "Sure," Kurt smiled.

"I'm surprised you wanted to get coffee with me," Kurt said suddenly.

"Why is that? I told you I would see you again," Harry replied puzzled.

"Blaine said you're straight and homophobic," Kurt replied.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Obviously he is interested in you as well, you are the hottest guy in Ohio," Harry responded boldly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt replied, cheeks red.

"I'm very gay, Kurt, and just to make myself very clear, I am interested in you. Although, I am sure Blaine is as well," Harry responded. As Kurt moved to pay for his coffee, Harry insisted he would pay.

* * *

They started meeting up every up every Friday after school, and every time Harry would pay for Kurt's coffee. He didn't want to put too much pressure on the other teen. He knew it was hard for him being bullied at school. He didn't stop flirting with Kurt, but he kept it mostly casual between them.

"I love your outfit," Harry said. Kurt was wearing a velvet red shirt, and Harry used the excuse to touch his arm and ran his fingers over the soft material. Kurt blushed.

"You're adorable when you blush, you know that?" Harry said confidently.

"You flirt," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Only around you," Harry replied easily.

"Can I ask you something?" Kurt asked with wide eyes.

"Anything," Harry replied easily.

"Is this a date?" Kurt asked.

"If you want it to be," Harry replied easily. He had sometimes wondered why he had found it so hard to ask girls out, and once it dawned on him he just didn't like women, it became much easier to be himself. Especially here, where he was just Harry, and not The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Kurt didn't respond to that, but the two spent a lot of time with Kurt venting his frustrations about a football jock that was tormenting him for being gay. He had only recently come out publicly.

"Want me to confront him?" Harry said after listening to how bad it had gotten. Kurt shook his head and looked down at his empty coffee.

"Let me get you a refill okay?" Harry said sweetly and got up to get Kurt another coffee. When he returned Blaine Anderson had taken his seat.

"Hey buddy," Blaine said with a big smile.

"Blaine, we are on a date, if you don't mind," Harry said, trying to keep his tone even.

"A date? Really?" he asked looking at Kurt for validation. To Harry's surprise and clearly Blaine's as well, Kurt spoke up: "Yeah, we dating now," with a huge grin.

As soon as Blaine left, Harry took Kurt's hand in his. "I hope that wasn't out of line," Kurt said softly.

"Of course not," Harry insisted. "I find you adorable." His response made Kurt blush crimson.

"So, you want to date me?" Kurt said, his grin slightly cheeky.

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend, is that okay?" Harry asked, he didn't want to move too fast. Kurt nodded wordlessly and Harry smiled at him.

"Do you think about me when you're at school?" Harry asked him, the transfer was almost ready but he wanted to know if Kurt was okay with it.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kurt admitted.

"I'm tempted to enroll at McKinley, but only if it won't be too much for you," Harry said honestly. "I was going to surprise you, but I rather want to speak to you first."

"That's very considerate, I would love to have you at school with me," Kurt said.

"Great," Harry replied. Then he took Kurt's hands into his own and smiled widely at him.

"When are you transferring?" Kurt asked and the sparkle in his eyes told Harry he made the right choice.

"Starting on Monday," Harry replied.

"That's great!" Kurt said grinning. "Can't wait to introduce you to everyone, they say I made you up," Kurt added blushing.

"I remember you telling me that," Harry said.

"Hey, what if I said no?" Kurt said, realizing that it would have been a bit late to change back.

"I would have gone back to Snobby Prep, I am used to being around people like that at my previous school," Harry admitted honestly.

"You never talk about your old school, it's like you don't want to talk about your life at all," Kurt said wisely.

"I want to tell you everything, I do, but some secrets just aren't mine to share," Harry said. His eyes got a faraway look every time he thought of what he did by leaving it all behind until he turns seventeen.

"I know it's hard to talk about, but can I ask you one thing?" Kurt asked.

Harry nodded, waiting for the question.

"Who is the other person that keeps texting you? Are you seeing someone else?" Kurt asked. Harry was so surprised he hadn't considered Hermione's texts at all suspicious to his new boyfriend.

"Of course not! It's my best friend Hermione, she is dating Ginny Weasley, who is my other best friend's sister," Harry explained.

"Oh okay," Kurt replied. The two of them took a picture together, and his phone beeped.

_Emergency _

Was all it said. "Damn, I should go," Harry said, kissing Kurt's cheek without thinking about it and storming outside. Kurt was still watching him and suddenly he was gone.

Kurt's cheek felt warm from where he had been kissed. It had been the first time someone kissed him. His whole body was tingling.

When Harry got to his apartment Hermione was there on his couch, her arm was bleeding furiously.

"What happened?" Harry asked Ron, as Ron tended to her wound.

"They were torturing her to find you, mate, she nearly died," Ron admitted pale-faced. "We were hiding in the broom cupboard when they went on rampage through the castle, unfortunately one of the Death Eaters found us."

"Were you followed?" he asked, hating himself for asking but knowing he couldn't be of any help if they found him now and killed him.

"No, we were tailed but managed to lose them," Ron said, wrapping the bandage around her arm.

"Luckily she is smart, they got hold of her phone but she always deleted the texts immediately," Ron explained.

Hermione was lying there unconscious, and Harry felt so guilty for being away. He hadn't chosen this, not really, the Order had planned that he hide away, in the place the Death Eaters would never look.

"Then how did you text me?" Harry asked.

"They tossed it and I managed to snatch it," Ron said.

"Mate, I don't know how much longer we can do this," Ron added reluctantly. He knew Harry wasn't happy with the arrangement but since he fell in love it had all turned around for him.

"I will just need to say goodbye, and come back to him after the war," Harry said reluctantly.

"Mate, you could die," Ron said honestly.

"Then you tell him whatever you need to tell him, okay?" Harry insisted from his friend. Ron just nodded. He would speak to Harry's boyfriend if needed but if all went well it wouldn't be necessary.

"Give us a month, then we can go and look for those horcruxes," Harry said after a long pause.

"Okay," Ron replied. As soon as Hermione regained consciousness and got some strength back, the two of them returned to Hogwarts, giving Harry his chance at happiness, however fleeting.

* * *

Harry easily joined the New Directions and made friends with everyone. He was a naturally social person, and around easy going people like them he fit in perfectly.

All they couldn't figure out about the odd Harry Potter was why he never spoke of his past at all, and managed to avoid all questions about his previous school.

"Kurt, don't get me wrong, but doesn't something seem off about him?" Finn asked him one day.

"He is a great person, his past isn't important to me," Kurt replied. Just then Harry walked into the room.

"Hey, Kurt," he said, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Harry," Kurt replied smiling widely. Finn gave him a curious look and moved to sit next to Artie.

"We need to talk," Harry said seriously. Kurt had realised something about the relationship with Harry, most couples had cute nicknames for each other, but they didn't. It always felt like Harry wasn't fully invested in them, like he knew it was only temporary.

"After Glee okay?" Kurt said. He was worried he knew what was coming, but he couldn't admit that Finn might be right.

Harry just nodded, with a sadness in his eyes Kurt recognized from when they first met. He was almost sure Harry was leaving him; his past was probably catching up with him.

After school, Harry took Kurt into an empty classroom and they made out furiously.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Kurt said pulling away slightly.

"I need to leave," he admitted reluctantly.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Kurt asked sadly.

"I don't want to break up, but you don't know who I am," Harry admitted.

"Then tell me, tell me everything," Kurt replied.

"I just can't, not yet, I hope you can trust me," Harry said, kissing his boyfriends forehead before turning to leave. In his hands he left a music box, and as Kurt opened it up, it started to play _Journey- Don't Stop Believing._ This was all Kurt needed to know, and he would hold onto the hope that Harry would come back to him.

* * *

Ron was not as clever as he thought he was, Draco Malfoy had indeed figured out Harry's location using a tracker planted on the phone Hermione was using. When he found out that Harry was dating someone, instead of running to the dark lord with the news, he decided he wanted to mess with Potter instead.

Draco travelled all the way to Ohio to find Kurt Hummel, and he found out belatedly that the Glee club was at regionals in New York. When Draco finally found the Glee club, he immediately recognized which one was Kurt Hummel.

"Hey, are you Kurt?" Draco asked, walking over to the smartly dressed teen and looking him up and down, observing him as if he was competition. Kurt was wearing a bright yellow shirt, and black jeans. Draco could see why Harry went for him.

"Yeah, are you part of a Regionals Glee Club?" Kurt asked smiling.

"No, I am dating Harry," Draco said with a smirk. Kurt's face went ashen as he looked differently at the other man.

"You're lying," Finn said, coming up to stand next to his brother.

"Why would I lie? Did he tell you where he was going?" Draco said, focusing his attention on Kurt.

"No, but I know him," Kurt responded confidently.

"Oh," Draco chuckled evilly, "you know him, do you? Did you know his aunt and uncle raised him and abused him as a child?"

"Yes," Kurt replied. Draco's smirk faded a little. Harry Potter wouldn't have been stupid enough to tell him everything, would he?

"Did he tell you his parents were murdered and he is being hunted by a psychopath?" Draco said.

"Now that he didn't mention, but I wouldn't have either to be honest," Kurt said, and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Poor Harry, hope he is okay," Finn said suddenly.

"You didn't even like him, babe," Sam replied.

"Doesn't mean I want the dude dead," Finn responded.

Suddenly Draco had lost interest in his plan; it wasn't as much fun as he thought it would be. He walked off without another word, and the last thing he heard was: "Well, clearly that guy is one of the bigots from his old school and the reason he wanted to leave there."

* * *

Kurt had trouble keeping focus during classes; he missed Harry and was terribly worried after the snobbish blond boy had told him about the murderer. He kept the music box in his locker and every time he took books out his eyes would land on it and his mind would drift to the last kiss they shared before Harry had left him.

"At least they know I know where France is," Sam's voice came through the haze that was Kurt's mind.

"Someone, please shut him up," Santana chirped from behind Kurt.

He avoided his friends in the corridors by using headphones and pretending he couldn't hear them, their teenage drama did not seem that important in the light of the fact that his true love may be dead. He had to keep believing Harry would be back. He kept up his performance in Glee Club, he knew he was the real underrated star of the show, Harry had often told him he was much better than Rachel was.

Kurt was sitting in his room with the lights out, staring at the stickers glowing on his roof. He remembered when he was a lot younger his dad had helped him and told him that if he was ever scared the stars would light the way. He opened his window to gaze at the real stars, and something inside him told him that everything would be okay, and that Harry would come back to him.

While he was looking at the stars the street lights went out, and when he looked down he saw nothing but the blackness of the night. When the lights returned he saw Harry standing with a broomstick outside his house. While Kurt watched, Harry mounted the broomstick and begun to ascend. Kurt was speechless, his boyfriend was actually flying. He opened his window and let Harry inside. Without waiting for an explanation he jumped into Harry's arms, kissing him and letting him know just how much he missed him and was worried about him. When he stepped back they were both breathless.

"I waited for months, the blond boy told me you were dead," Kurt said.

"I know. I'm sorry I made you wait, love," Harry replied, and hearing that endearment made Kurt realise that he was back for good.

"So, can you explain now?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, I can," Harry said, and explain he did. He told him _everything_ Kurt needed to know and more. Yet in the end, all that mattered was that he told Kurt he would never be leaving him ever again. And Harry Potter always lived up to his word.


End file.
